Katria
|Base ID = }} Katria is a Nord ghost encountered during the quest "Lost to the Ages." Summary She was an adventurer who discovered Arkngthamz and who later discovers the Aetherium Forge with the Dragonborn. She kept a journal and was the owner of the bow Zephyr. Katria entered the ruins of Arkngthamz in hopes of finding a way to prove that her former student, Taron Dreth, stole her work and published it as his own in the book, The Aetherium Wars. She hoped that finding the forge and crafting something from it would prove that Taron was a fraud. During her journey into the ruins, she was unable to reach her goal, setting off a trap that caused a massive earthquake. As she tried to escape, the ground opened up underneath her and she fell to her death. Interactions Lost to the Ages After finding a copy of The Aetherium Wars and reading it, a miscellaneous task of traveling to Arkngthamz in The Reach will appear in the Quest Log. Follower Katria normally follows the Dragonborn sporadically throughout the quest "Lost To The Ages." She makes brief appearances at each shard location found and helps mainly during the initial and latter parts of the quest. Trivia *If her armor is taken from her body, she will complain about the Dragonborn not leaving her with her dignity. Oddly enough, eating her corpse as a werewolf or with the Ring of Namira equipped provokes no such complaint. *Unlike other ghosts, Katria's is detectable with the Detect Life spell and is invisible to the Detect Dead spell. She also responds to healing magic as a living creature would. *If her ghost is "killed" by the player, she quickly reappears and sarcastically asks the Dragonborn if it made them feel any better. *Unlike many ghosts, she is substantial enough that the Dragonborn cannot walk through her. She also asks the Dragonborn to open a locked door during the quest, even though she should be able to walk through the door. *While Katria's corpse has two steel daggers on it, her ghost uses two Skyforge steel daggers. This is probably done to increase the damage Katria deals as a ghost, while the daggers will still look the same. *Despite being the ghost of a Nord, Katria cannot be found in Sovngarde during the main questline. *If you cast Courage on Katria, her body will turn corporeal until the effect wears off, at which point she will regain her ghostly effect. She does, however, retain her ghostly glow for the spell's duration. *She has a unique class of the same name. *Katria can be exploited to become a full-time follower. Shortly after entering the ruins, Katria will appear and begin a conversation. You have the option at this point to upgrade her equipment. If you want to upgrade/change the equipment then immediately cancel out of the conversation then stun her with Frost damage or Paralyze, as she walks away. Note that it is not possible to change her bow. Continue or restart the conversation with her to continue the quest. Once you reach the Tonal Lock, wait until she initiates another conversation. Continue through the conversation then immediately leave towards the entrance by going into the waterway tunnel to the left of the Tonal Lock. Once you reach outside she will be locked in as a quest follower. Bugs * It is possible for Katria to appear human instead of her being a ghost. * It is possible to pickpocket her just before she talks to the Dragonborn, causing her to turn hostile and attack. One should be aware that, while hostile, she is immortal and cannot be killed. Thus, the quest she gives may not be able to be completed. Leaving and re-entering the location will render "killable," fixing the glitch. However, pickpocketing her after rejecting her offer to join forces makes her "killable," however, she will still respawn and continue to attack. *Her corpse may not have her journal on it. *If the Player returns to the entrance of Arkngthamz while Katria is following the Player for her questline, without triggering her reaction to stay and wait for your return (walking back through the initial hallway from which you came) using unethical means, (console or on 360 and ps3, using a plate/bowl/platter to clip through a wall and teleport back to the start of Arkngthamz while she is still following the player) she will follow the Dragonborn (like she does in the quest) outside of the quest area, everywhere the Dragonborn goes, and will act as if the Dragonborn is still progressing through her questling. She is incredibly useful as she does not count as a follower, so the Dragonborn can have her and another follower at the same time (although that means follower commands, and trading items are not possible with Katria), she can be shot with a more powerful arrow then she has currently equipped and will equip that arrow in place of her own, and counts as essential, so she will never die. If the Player wants Katria to leave the Dragonborn, they would have to travel back to Arkngthamz until the trigger is hit for Katria to leave the Dragonborn and wait for his/her return. *If one fast-travels away from the Ruins of Bthalft prior to unlocking it but then fast-travels back Katria may temporarily take on a corporeal appearance with a blue ghostly effect surrounding her. Appearances * de:Katria es:Katria fr:Katria pl:Katria ru:Катрия Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers